


Swift X Reader

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Street Punks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

It was a cold dark night and you were walking home from having dinner out at the local Chinese restaurant. Your eyes darted around keeping yourself alert as you could have sworn someone was following you. You started to get anxious as your hands started to clam up and your heart raced a mile a minute. You could hear low chuckling echoing throughout the street you were walking on.  
“Wh-who’s there?” you started to stutter as you stopped. Suddenly and without warning you felt arms snake around your waist pulling you hard against something that felt like rocks. You looked up and gasp and saw a turtle staring back down at you smirking sexily.  
“Hey baby, whatcha doin all alone at this time of night?” he purred into your ear.  
“I-I was walking home. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way,” you said yanking yourself out of his grip and you started walking again. But he didn't take no for an answer as he growled and sped off in front of you.  
“Where do you think you're goin doll face?” he growled at you.  
All you could do was squeak as you felt a hand slither into your pants and roughly grope your ass cheeks.  
“Sw-Swift pl-lease!” you whimpered.  
Swift smirked as he stared at your back licking the back of your neck. He then slithered his hands under your jacket and top and roughly groped your bobs as he latched his mouth onto your neck creating hickeys in his wake. You start to shudder and arch your back as your knees were giving out. He pressed you against a brick wall and wrapped your legs around his waist as he nipped and nibbled your shoulders. You start to moan as you grip onto his shoulders.  
“Ahh Swift!” you mewl as he unclasped your bra and began sucking on your boob while swirling his tongue around the nipple making it harden with the cold air. He soon abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one rubbing your hips as you groaned in pleasure. He then set your top and jacket back down as he slid your pants and underwear down eyeing your pussy. He delved his tongue into you as you start to become wet and moist as his tongue greedily lapped up your juices. You moan softly as he did that. He delved his tongue further in as he lapped at your sweet spot. He then without warning and without waiting for you to adjust to his size rammed into you grunting at how tight your walls felt around his dick. You started to mewl in pleasure as he began picking up the pace while you scratched his shoulders.  
“Ahh!” you whimper.  
“Say my name sweetheart.”  
“Swift,” you moan softly.  
“Louder!” he commanded.  
“Swift!!!!!” you screamed out into the alleyway as he reached your g spot gripping your hips as he bucked into you. You groan as he started to growl again his hips slapping against yours trying to find some sort of release.  
“You're mine you got that? You're mine!” he whispered huskily into your ear as you reached your peak orgasming all around him. He too collided his cum with yours shooting his hot seeds into you pulling out panting. He nipped your ear and slapped your butt a good hard slap before disappearing into the night leaving you a panting moaning mess.


End file.
